


Savor

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sansa suggests sex in public, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Sansa keeps making subtle hints about what she wants, but Jon seems distracted





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate one year of my Tumbler, so come have Jonsa feels with me over at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kat-snow2613

Sansa eyed Jon over the top of her wine glass. He was always a wonderful boyfriend but tonight he’d really outdone himself. Their one year anniversary had started with flowers, then tickets to the symphony--even though she knew he hated it--and now an incredible dinner. It was a restaurant she’d been dying to try but could never get a table. Everything had been amazing, from the food to the wine, of which Sansa had several glasses. Then there was Jon himself. He was decked out in a suit and tie. She couldn’t help but think about pulling his tie down to get at the skin below it. 

“You know Jon, the bathrooms here are like, individual bathrooms. They’re really private,” she said, finishing her glass and placing it on the table.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, everything here is so fancy,” he said, looking around the restaurant. For how attentive he’d been all night, he was suddenly distracted. She reached for his hand. 

“I mean the doors are really solid, I don’t think you could hear anything through them,” she said, tracing her nails along the length of his fingers. 

“That’s good,” he said, still looking around. Sansa was going to have to kick things up a notch if she wanted to get her point across. She kicked her shoe off under the table, and extended her leg until she met his calf. The tablecloth was hopefully long enough to cover up her machinations. She dragged her toes up his leg and then settled her foot between his thighs. Horror spread across his face.

“Sansa, what are you doing?!” he hissed, pushing her foot down.

“I thought that was pretty clear,” she said.

“Not here!” he said, his eyes frantic. 

“Then let’s skip dessert and go home,” she suggested, still stroking his fingers.

“No!” he nearly shouted. He backed off and added, “I’ve just heard the desserts here are really amazing.”

“Fine,” she sighed. She’d have to wait to get rid of that tie. 

“Listen, Sansa,” he said as he took her hand. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something. This year has been amazing. In fact, it’s been the best year of my life, and that’s because of you. You’ve made me so happy, and I can only hope that I make you happy as well,” he said.

“You make me a lot more than happy, Jon,” she said, shifting her nails up to his wrist.  
“Sansa,” he said. He didn’t have time to think of what he was going to say next, because a waiter placed a plate in front of Sansa. 

“But, we didn’t order dessert yet,” she said, looking down at the plate. 

There was a gorgeous piece of chocolate cake in the middle of the plate, topped with berries and dusted with gold flakes. Around the cake, in some sort of raspberry sauce, was delicate handwriting that read _Will you marry me?_

She looked around stupidly, not totally understanding what was happening. 

“Sansa, I had this whole speech prepared, but the point is...I love you. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?” he asked, clutching her hand.

Tears rushed to Sansa’s eyes. She started to babble. “But, I--it’s, it’s only been a year?”

“I know, it’s soon, but I’m ready. I understand if you’re not ready...but is there any chance that you are?” he asked, hope creeping into his voice.

She tried to fan herself to keep the tears from spilling over. 

“Oh, Jon,” she said, her voice cracking. “Of course I’m ready.”

He broke out into a laugh and dropped to one knee in front of her. He pulled a small black box from his coat and opened it. He slid the ring onto her finger. She was vaguely aware that people in the restaurant were clapping but she couldn’t see their faces, because all she could see was Jon.

“Do you still want to skip dessert?” he asked with a smile.

“No, I want to savor it,” she said, pausing to kiss him, “and then I’m going to eat that cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> In my headcanon Jon is WAY too private to propose in public, but I got this idea and couldn't get rid of it!


End file.
